And You Are?
by DragonZMilfu
Summary: After the defeat of Jasper, Pearl and the gems find themselves with a mysterious gem that claims to be Pearl's child. Who is this gem and why is she all over Peridot? Why is Rose shaking what her kindergarten gave her? Also lemons! Lemons galore! Just not in the first chapter.


MistyxKisame gave me permission to do something with this story. It's kind of felt like...drabbles that connected (that's how I partially feel). Luckily I'm here to drive it towards a proper plot.

* * *

Lapis looked up at the larger gem in horror when she asked her to fuse with her. Even if she had been trapped for years, she couldn't bring herself to fuse with Jasper. If she fused with her, there was no guarantee that she would be able to hold someone like Jasper forever. Besides that meant being away from the person she had come to fall in love with, Steven, the childlike kind young man that had claimed her heart from the day she met him.

"No!" said Lapis.

"No? What the heck do you mean by no?!" Jasper growled looking as if she was about to kill the younger gem.

"I'll never fuse with you! Ever!" Lapis pulled away from the orange gem.

"Wrong choice brat." Jasper was about to pull out her gem destabilizer when Jewel stepped in as Lapis ran back to Steven.

Jewel and Jasper then engaged in heated combat. Jasper had the upper hand, proving to be the stronger of the two. Of course this didn't matter in the long run as Jewel was able to heal herself within seconds. Even when Jasper cracked her gem, Jewel didn't care. Her unique healing ability prevented her from going back into her gem or getting killed.

"Why won't you just die already?" Jasper was getting more frustrated. If things kept up at this rate, she'd be here all day or so exhausted she'd be forced to retreat elsewhere. She was not letting these traitors live!

"Time to end this!" said Jewel.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Jasper. She jumped up into the air and began preparing for her spinning attack. As Jasper rolled towards her, Jewel pulled out her sword.

"This is for my father!" Jewel stabbed Jasper. Her blade had caught her right in her chest. Jasper poofed back inside of her gem and Pearl quickly trapped the gem inside of a bubble to prevent her from coming back and causing any more damage. Lapis hugged Steven while the others looked on. Lapis was glad that Steven was okay and that Jewel had handled everything...WAIT! What the heck just happened? She felt like something was around her that didn't make sense on their little planet called Earth. She looked back at the large gem who was standing not too far away from her with a sad expression on her face. Who was this mysterious gem who had come out of nowhere and where was Jasper? She looked down in her hands and saw the gem's gem in her hand in a bubble.

"Okay how long was I out?" said Pearl.

"What's wrong, mom?" Pearl jumped at the voice and turned to see the gem that looked exactly like her looking right at her. Did she just hear her right? Mom?

"Did you just call me mom?" asked Pearl confused.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Jewel pressing her hand again the smaller gem's forehead.

"I-I'm fine, I just..."

"Pearl, we're heading back!" said Steven while Garnet carrying the older gem in her arms.

"I'm coming. Uh it was nice meeting you?" Pearl said with an uncomfortable smile on her face before running behind the others. Jewel just stood there with a confused look on her face before turning back to the night sky.

* * *

When they had gotten home, Lapis had taken a nap, tired from today's events. When the blue gem woke up, she found herself in the living room of Steven's living on his couch. It wasn't until she had fully woken up was when she started panicking about what they were going to do to her. Were they going to do something to her for telling Yellow Diamond about them? Garnet noticed the look of worry on her face and reassured her that she was safe with them.

Lapis sighed with relief at this news, but then realized that Steven wasn't with her. She noticed him at the door with Connie. She frowned. Those two were pretty close. It made her wonder if the two of them were a couple. She hoped not. She hated that she couldn't hear anything they were saying. As Steven waved goodbye to her, she went over to him.

"What happened?" asked the blue gem. Steven said nothing as he kissed Lapis, which pleasantly surprised her as she kissed him back. She blushed when he pulled back. "I'm really sorry I left you, Steven. I missed you. I promise that this time I'll stay here for good."

As the two hugged, the other gems looked on with smiles on their faces. Pearl was glad Steven was happy, although it was strange to her how nobody had noticed the look-a-like of her's in the room. She leaned over to the purple gem.

"Amethyst, who the heck is she?" Pearl whispered.

"I have no clue. I don't even remember what happened yesterday. You?"

"Me either." said Pearl.


End file.
